Fallout: The Lone Wanderer meets the Courier!
by M. Grouchy
Summary: The two legendary heroes of the Wasteland have to endure each others distinctly different personalities, in order to save the people of the Waste from the mysterious creatures coming out of Vault 42. Will they be able to stand each other in time to complete the mission or will they kill each other in frustration? Why are we kidding ourselves we are all going to DIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Fallout series, I was too young to come up with the idea before they did. The rights to Fallout belong to Bethesda or Black Isle, whoever won the court battle.**

Alright here is Chapter 1 it's okay to tell me what you think, what are some weak points. Just know I do this for fun, so you should just have fun with it too. If you like to talk shit go do it somewhere else I don't really care, no really I don't. Anyway, here is the first part, read now.

* * *

"Dust, more Dust, oh look it's a flow- never mind it's just a decayed finger…" The Lone Wanderer put his hand to his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Oh Great Waste! I'm thirsty and the last building just had blood packs. You have no idea how sick I am of drinking hot blood. I mean it's like hot chocolate for those weirdo vampires, but for me it just gets disgusting eventually!" the Lone Wanderer continued walking, the sun was burning his skin, he knew he hadn't showered in a while so his skin was almost peeling.

"I need to find a place to clean and eat. The bad thing is that Rivet City is a far ways from here and Megaton only has radiated water, it's not even cold! Maybe the Stahl family can give me some." the Lone Wanderer said. If you haven't notice by now, the Lone Wanderer is talking to himself out loud. That is why most bad people and mutated creators leave this man alone, because they think he is absolutely crazy.

The Lone Wanderer's real name is Jerry, he likes his last name to be Frost. This is because the Capitol Wasteland is mostly hot all the time and Jerry finds it hard to come buy a nice cold place to rest in. So he gives his last name "Frost" to make him feel better.

Regardless of what Jerry Frost thinks, many people across the Capitol Wasteland see Jerry as the savior of the Wastes. Not too long ago Jerry activated the Water Purifier and made Project Purity a success. Now many residents revere Jerry, he is even a member of the Brother Hood of Steel. Jerry Frost single handedly took down the Enclave, disable an atomic bomb in Megaton, and killed every man in Paradise Falls. Not to mention that Jerry has even been abducted by aliens and went to the Pitt in Pennsylvania. Yes it is true, many people across the Wastes tell tales of this brave man.

In reality Jerry Frost or rather the Lone Wanderer, is just a simple man. A simple man plagued by misfortune. Jerry lost his mother at birth and saw his dad die before his eyes at the Jefferson Memorial. Many people saw that it was a test to see where Jerry's will stood, but to Jerry, these things where all just horrible happenings. As Jerry saw it, he just did what had to be done. He sees himself as nothing more than a simple man with basic survival necessities. Sure he has become stronger and more enduring ever since he left Vault 101 to search for his dad, but Jerry never allied himself with a cause or stood for a belief. If anything Jerry has great admiration for Liberty Prime, god rest his soul. This Lone Wanderer is nothing more than a lost being that flutters with the winds of the Wastes and does what comes naturally to him first in order to survive. Although even through all these things, Jerry has zero intelligence.

"Gosh! Irradiated water everywhere!" Jerry screamed out. A nearby family was watching him. The man, middle-aged but strong, took a few steps and called out to Jerry.

"Hey, you know the water is perfectly fine to drink now! It's all thanks to you too!" the man called out.

Jerry turned around and looked at the small family waving at him. The first thought that came to his mind was, "How do they know me? Am I being watched? Enclave scum!" Quickly Jerry saw that the family looked harmless, so he walked up to them only so cautiously though. You can never be too careful in the Wasteland.

Not knowing what to do Jerry played stupid as is always is first tactic. "Um, yea thanks I did do that!" Now all Jerry had to do was see what the guy said. "What does he mean the water is purified, is he crazy?" Jerry thought.

"Well now that you fixed things up at the Jefferson Memorial and Project Purity was a success my family can ease up a bit knowing that the water is safe to drink mostly" the man said.

"Oh yea I DID purify the water. So that's what happened…" Jerry trailed off in thought.

"But" the man said, "Make sure to distill the water first, because there is still Mirelurks and god knows what else in the water."

"Oh yea of course, don't worry, I have a special water purification unit that cleans out the dirty stuff." Jerry said. "You don't have any problems here now, need any help with something. Don't worry, I'm free for now, and I'm looking for a place to eat and sleep for a while."

"Well of course, you can help out! It would be a pleasure working side-by side with the hero of this place!" the man said, "by the way my name is Jay". Then Jay pointed to his family, "this if my wife Dove, my son here is Cardinal and my little girl is Robin."

Jerry looked in disbelief, they all have names of birds that don't exist anymore!

* * *

**The end of the first chapter, I know it was short, I hate short stuff too but it will pick up. That's why I uploaded Chapter 2 also! Look usually I'm in a bad mood, so just keep reading.**

**P.S. I just read My Immortal, whoever wrote that stuff gave no fucks. Respect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fallout series, and knowing that has lead me down a path of anger and despair. **

This is the next chapter, chapter 2. It's still short, even so, the Courier is weird, like he creeps me out.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Courier

The sand and dust kicked up faster, with the skyline of New Vegas looming over and the blue moon floating idle.

Several Raider bodies lay on the ground with their blood splattered on rocks and the ground. Some body parts where missing and bullet shells still smoking in the hot night littered the floor.

In the shadows was a man with a .32 caliber gun, called Maria. The only thing you could see was the glowing red eyes of this man, his bulky clothing making him seem bigger than he really was.

This was the Courier, quiet, but vengeful. He was widely accepted within the NCR or the New California Republic. With that came many perks, one of them was the right to wear the NCR Veteran Uniform. The Courier liked it, because it made him seem scary, and in the Mojave Wasteland, that's all you needed to be safe.

He knew that fear was the law of the land, because with fear came power. There was no definite rule in this world anymore. What little he read from pre-war books established a common law of the land. The way the Courier looked at it, it was probably the reason why those pre-war societies killed each other.

Caesars' Legion was still giving him problems. The Legate ran away like a pussy instead of fighting him during the second battle over Hoover Dam. Now with the Legate being pushed even further of the Colorado River, there are rumors that the Legion will try to overtake New Vegas once more.

The Courier would never allow that, he is widely regarded as the monster who went into Caesars Headquarters and putting a bullet to Caesar's head and the entire inhabitants within the camp.

Now the Courier was tasked with heading to New Vegas to talk with the new head of the NCR a man named "President Dweller". President Dweller wanted the Courier to do some scouting near the Caesars Legion new location, because he wants to overtake the Legion once and for all, but he came across a special component that will help them. All the President needs is for the Courier to take it to the Caesars Legion camp base.

The Courier began to walk to New Vegas, its lights still going, the only thing missing was Mr. House. The Courier killed him too, Mr. House wasn't God, so why let him live? The man was alive for more than 200 years, that's enough. Besides the new NCR President seems to be handling things fine. He understands that the world is very much different from the time Democracy ruled. He initiated mission "Democratic Renewal" and according to President Dweller, the NCR will slowly overtake the whole country and slowly usher in the Democratic-Republican governing system. Then the rest of the world. It was an ambitious declaration, but the NRC was an ambitious faction and their President even more so.

Casino Lucky 38, was the Presidents headquarters. The Courier stepped into the suite slowly the NCR soldiers approached him. This was their standard weapon check, but these guys already know who he was.

"Spread your arms and legs and don't move." the NCR soldier said, the Courier complied.

"Any weapons you want to mention before we check?" The other soldier said. The Courier nodded his head, looking at his right breast pocket.

The soldier reached in and pulled out the Couriers .32 Colt Pistol, the Maria.

"Wow! What a nice piece you got here!" One of the soldiers said in awe. "Alright he's clear let him pass."

The Courier stepped into the elevator and was silent the rest of the way up. All you could here was his heavy breathing through his dust defibrillator. He shook his hands and touched the Maria very slowly and smoothly. The Courier loved the Maria, because it's what stands between him and his opponents. He even used Maria to put the killing bullet through Benny's head when he found him; hiding like a pussy at Caesars Legion camp. Then he made Maria kill all the punks in that camp after that, even the Legion's top dick head, the Caesar himself. The Courier knew that the Legion was responsible for atrocities throughout the Mojave Desert, and he just couldn't have competition you know.

The elevator comes to a stop, and the Courier steps out to meet with President Dweller of the NCR. The room is newly renovated ever since the Courier killed Mr. House, it looks tackier as well.

"Well if it isn't the devil himself!" President Dweller announced with glee, his arms stretched open. The Courier smiled softly at himself under that mask of his, how accurate was he!

"Look I know you are in a hurry, but there is a slight issue at the Ultra-Luxe and I need you to look into it. Do you remember the White Glove Society? Well they are presumed to be back and I don't doubt it." Dweller said. "I mean even some of the NCR are going missing, and not too long ago…" Dweller stepped towards a cooler waving to the Courier to come closer, "we found this." Dweller opened the cooler to reveal the head of a NCR soldier, with teeth marks searing the brain.

The Courier remembered the White Glove Society well, they owned the Ultra-Luxe, a famous hotel here on the strip. Those freaks would eat humans as there preferred meals, the Courier has come across many cannibals in his travels, but these people just took the cake. Besides, human meat never was really tasty.

"Well you now see why I need your help here right?" Dweller asked, the Courier stood there and nodded his head. "Good then, well you can start by talking to Pvt. Roe, he is a witness, but be careful, he is over at the Gomorrah right now. I hear it's "money ball night"."

Outside the Courier looked at the huge New Vegas moon, and listened to the bustling around him, the song Blue Moon was playing loud on the street and people seemed to feel _lucky_ tonight. Maybe after all this, he can rent a hotel room at Vault 21 and spend some alone time clean the Maria pistol.

"Don't worry Maria, please be patient and just wait a little longer, I'm sorry I have to use you like this all the time." the Courier thought as he looked at Maria in the moon light. _God she looks so pretty_, the Courier thought to himself. With that he walked towards the Gomorrah to find Pvt. Roe.

* * *

That is the end of chapter 2, the next one will be up sometime. I'm not happy again, so just read it, okay thank you.

P.S. I know the Courier is all weird about his Maria pistol, but a smart person would just call that foreshadowing. Don't go talking to people who are like the Courier, they are bad. Also, I hate saying this, Thank You for reading the story. I'm going to drink something so I won't be so angry anymore, cool down you know. Also, if there is anything wrong with the story, just like tell me. I won't bite, I'll just be mad the rest of the day. I don't usually upload on the weekdays though, because in the military they make you do a lot of stuff and I'm tired afterwards. You never know, though, I might upload something, just check if you care enough. It's fine I wouldn't if I were you, like fuck no, I have a life Mr. Grouchy! Okay go away now…


	3. Chapter 3 Omerta my Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Fallout series, those rights belong to Bethesda because they won the court case and I wasn't part of it. **

This chapter is a little bit longer, and it has the Courier in it. He's my favorite, because he's angry like me. Anyway, I hope you like it, because people shouldn't hate to read things. Unless it's like My Immortal, that stuff is like acid for the eyes.

* * *

Chapter 3: Omerta My Love

The Gomorrah was swinging tonight, the place was packed with goons, gamblers, and pimps. It was just another night at the Gomorrah, although that was to change fast. At least the Omertas are good at keeping their business running while dealing with their problems, but they are shady mobsters from even before the bomb fell and they still work as one 200 years later.

Again, they stop him to take his weapons away, that won't do. The Courier must never be separated from his Maria, to take Maria away from the Courier would mean death for you. Luckily the Courier did a few favors for the Omertas in the past, so they let him keep Maria as long as he keeps it holstered.

As the Courier walked up and down the casino looking for Pvt. Roe, he spotted a diamond encrusted chip on the floor. "_Well I'm really am lucky tonight?_" the Courier thought to himself. A diamond encrusted chip is very rare and if you find one, you are going to get really luck soon, not to mention that the chip looks pretty.

Heading on over the club side of the Gomorrah, the Courier spotted Pvt. Roe, getting a good lap dance. Still in his NCR uniform, the man didn't even have the gull to change, how demeaning.

The Courier walked over besides the soldier and stared at the stripper, she just gave a slurry smile and walked away.

"WOW! What the heck man! I was getting some good head!" Pvt. Roe yelled at the Courier.

The Courier centered his eyes on the man to size him up, probably just scared after what he just witness and needed to relax. Apparently Pvt. Roe got spooked because he backed off the moment the Courier focused his red eyes on him. Sitting down and much more calm the soldier began to talk.

"So I guess they sent you to deal with the man eaters huh?" Pvt. Roe grabbed a vodka bottle and chugged some of it down. "You know, why do they always send you over, probably because you've seen some fucked up shit. Well you did kill Mr. House so what's this to you right?" Pvt. Roe said his voice was very shaky. Although the Courier did kill Mr. House, he never told anyone about it, how is it that a mere rookie knows?

The Courier pushed the lounge table away from the young soldier and pointed Maria towards him. His red lens starring strait into the NCR's eyes, the Courier wanted to know what Roe knows.

"Wow man relax! Sorry I let it slip, okay! Look just don't shoot, put the gun away and let's talk. You don't want to cause trouble here the Omertas might notice and then you'll have to deal with them and we don't want that right?" Pvt. Roe said nervously. The Courier understood and put Maria back in the holster, but he didn't like doing so.

Pvt. Roe stood up and rubbed his neck nervously. "Hey, let's take a walk" he said, the Courier stood aside, allowing Pvt. Roe to lead the way.

Once outside the casino, Pvt. Roe took a deep sigh and put his hands in his pockets. "Listen, news is starting to travel faster than ever now, things you do will not go unnoticed anymore. Only a few people know you killed Mr. House, you and me and this radio guy called Three Dog." Pvt. Roe said. The Courier looked at him confused but you obviously wouldn't notice since his mask covered it.

"Three Dog runs a radio station called Galaxy News Radio over in D.C., but I don't know how he got the news. It's not so bad though, he only mentioned it once on the radio. I was in D.C. when he did say that so that's how I know, I've just recently became a member of the NCR." Pvt. Roe continued.

D.C.? The Courier never really heard of the place, he's been as far as Utah but not that far. All the Courier can think of know, is how well known that Three Dog is over in D.C.. The Courier wanted more time to talk and speaking in the open here in New Vegas is asking for trouble, this was the Sin City of the wasteland after all. The Courier made a sharp turn towards Vault 21 and booked a room for him and Pvt. Roe.

"Well I can tell you like to live simple, figure, it's usually what sociopaths like you favor anyway" Pvt. Roe said with a light nervous chuckle. The Courier just breathed hard at the thought that he was viewed as a sociopath, was he that murderous?

There was a long silence, the Courier was in no mood to talk really, but he could see the frustration in Pvt. Roe's eyes. Finally the Courier reached for his helmet and began to pull it off. He noticed Pvt. Roe's eyes widened in either fear of morbid curiosity as if he really didn't want the mask off the Courier. He looked as if it was better that the mask was the divided bridge between the NCR soldier and the Courier.

When the mask was fully off, the Courier was revealed to be a man with jet black hair and blood red eyes. Pvt. Roe looked for a while and then cleared his throat, all of a sudden remembering that it was rude to stare.

"Well that's good!" Pvt. Roe said happily, he leaned back on the chair and relaxed a little. "You see, I thought you were a ghoul or something! I don't like them too much, had some _bad experiences_ if you know what I mean." Pvt. Roe said.

"You witnessed the White Glove Society doing something am I correct?" The Courier asked while never once having his eyes off Maria.

"Yes…they ate a human…" Pvt. Roe said, he lowered his head and made a face of disgust as he remembered. The Courier just adjusted in his seat and cocked his head to the side, didn't he kill them off? If so why are they back? Probably just other cannibals taking their place and using the same name.

"So you just watched, or was it too late?" the Courier asked.

"No it was too late, the cannibals just finished. They rushed the person and sliced his throat, then hauled his body to god knows where. I ran because I didn't want to be next." Pvt. Roe said.

"Where do you patrol the most?" the Courier asked.

"I am usually around the Gomorrah" Pvt. Roe said, "Although, this one time I was assigned to the Ultra-Luxe, hope I never have to again."

"How did the man look like, any noticeable features?" the Courier asked again. Pvt. Roe made a curious face and looked up.

"Ya! He had this badge on, it had this sword thing on it? It could be the Brotherhood of Steel, but they don't come around these parts, and this badge looked different." Pvt. Roe said.

"Like how different?" the Courier asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, it just looked different from the Brotherhood of Steel around here. Like it came from a different area." Pvt. Roe said.

"Well then we both should look into this matter. Do you think the badge is still at the same location the man died?" the Courier asked, but Pvt. Roe just looked confused.

"Well it could, but you never know. Rare things are picked up fast around here, I mean this IS New Vegas." Pvt. Roe said.

The Courier nodded his head in agreement. "Hmn…why don't we go and head over to the Ultra-Luxe and ask around?"

Pvt. Roe was in NO way going to go back to that accursed hotel. He didn't care if it was the "swankiest" crash site on the Strip, he was NEVER going back there. Although Pvt. Roe wasn't all that empty minded, he knew how influential the Courier had a reputation of being, he could talk you into anything (or out of it).

"Look, you investigated them once already. It wouldn't be wise to go back in there, maybe they will recognize you." Pvt. Roe said, and he had a point.

"Well okay then, your right we should wait around for a while." The Courier said. Pvt. Roe was nodding his head in approval (and happiness), until the Courier said the next thing.

"So while we wait, why don't you tell me how you know I killed Mr. House?"

Pvt. Roe saw that the Courier had his gun pointed right at him, again.

"Well you see, I was actually just a local shmuck who lived in Freeside and I decided on the day that the Hoover Damn battle was going on to enter into the Lucky 38 and see what I can steal." Pvt. Roe wanted to make it sound like that was all that happened, but the Courier knew better than that and he was VERY persuasive.

"Go on…" the Courier said. While twirling Maria around as he said it.

"Well I saw you go in, so I followed, but quietly and well I saw you till the very end. You know when you killed Mr. House…literally and technically." Pvt. Roe said. He continued on about how after seeing the Courier do such a thing made him want to turn in his life around. Eventually it became Pvt. Roe's life story, and he talked about his parents and how he lived as an orphaned child in Freeside. Turning to a life of crime for his entire life until he joined with the NCR to try to make something out of himself.

"…and now here I find myself. Sitting in a hotel room in Vault 21 with THE Courier, the man who basically told the Legate off and sent the Legion packing back to the Colorado and made the NCR a true power to behold single handedly. If I don't say so myself, I'm quite proud of my accomplishments honestly!" Pvt. Roe said nonchalantly.

"Well since you've been slightly helpful I won't kill you yet. Just don't tell anyone what you saw, or I'll make sure you are good and dead." the Courier said.

"Hey, I hated Mr. House anyway, you won't hear me squealin' anytime never!" Pvt. Roe said.

"Good, why don't you head on back to your base, I'll get some rest and we can discuss the White Gloves sometime tomorrow?" the Courier said he continued cleaning his pistol.

"Sounds good to me!" Pvt. Roe said back while walking out the door, then he turned back around. "Say my name is Francisco Roe, but you can call me Franco for short." Pvt. Roe said.

"Alright, Franco." the Courier said back, although he didn't look like it was as big a deal as Franco was making it out to be.

"What's your name then?" Pvt. Roe asked.

The Courier turned back and gave a long hard stare at Franco, he was deliberating. Then after a five second pause, the Courier looked at Maria and looked back at Pvt. Roe with a very sinister smile, while holding Maria (nozzle up) in the air and said,

"Omerta."

* * *

Done with the third chapter, I know the Courier is weird, and no his name isn't Omerta. For you slow ones, he basically told Franco he wasn't going to tell him, you'll learn his name eventually, it's the name of my cat. You can guess, if you don't have a life, it's okay I do it too sometimes. Why does he have red eyes you ask? When you find out you will be like "Why didn't I think of that!" while you smack your head.

P.S. I heard drinking energy drinks make you feel better, but it only made me angrier. Also again, thank you for reading, now go read a lemon or something I know that's what most of you read anyway!


	4. Chapter 4 The Lone Wanderer's Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Fallout series. I don't know why you keep thinking things will change, it won't.**

This is a short chapter, but I liked it. Then again my opinion doesn't really matter, but it made me less angry.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Lone Wanderer's Lone Decision

The Lone Wanderer, or rather Jerry Frost, was in Megaton again having an argument with his robot butler Alfred. Jerry swore that machine was not circuited right, and he was good with electronics so he should know! Now the water around the center of Megaton was starting to stink again, great.

"Geez, sometimes I wish I could go back to old Vault 101 Alfred." Jerry said solemnly. He missed his home, he missed everything about it. Now he was banished for good. Vault 101 was opened but in a controlled way, only to gain information and trade, but it was still heavily guarded and they never allowed anyone out to venture. Jerry last heard that Vault 101 recently did a food trade with Megaton, but decided to never trade with Megaton again, because the food was too radiated. It was true, the food here sucked. Jerry managed to pass a "note" to Vault 101's Overseer Amata on doing trade with Tenpenny Tower (their food was so much better). Since Jerry killed off the ghoul threat that was around Tenpenny Tower, Alistair Tenpenny allowed trade to be done with Vault 101 and provided protection and food. In scope, Tenpenny Tower and Vault 101 are now best buds, but they both respect each other's privacy, it's a good compromise for the Vault.

Jerry just wished he wasn't permanently banished from the Vault. He understood why though, it is just better that way, Amata really is a good Overseer. In hindsight, Jerry still sometimes daydreams about one day getting a surprise call to reenter Vault 101, but it is a far stretch.

All this thinking and reminiscing about the Jerry's past events and losses began to make him solemn. Now that Jerry thinks about it, he needs to find another place to be, the Capital Wasteland all of a sudden, with all of it's radiation and vastness, became a smaller place.

"Maybe I should just go and come back a few years later?" Jerry asked himself. Alfred came to his side, and offered him a bottle of ice cold purified water.

"Thanks man!" Jerry said. Looking at the water, he remembered the Purifier, how he stopped the Enclave, and his father. How is father died before his eyes, sacrificing himself for the sake of his only son, Jerry. Jerry made his parents dreams become a reality, now there is fresh water in the wastes, he was a 'Capital Hero' as some call him.

Jerry looked over at Dogmeat, who was sleeping at his side, and up at Alfred. Standing up, Dogmeat looked up at his master.

"Alfred" Jerry called.

"Yes master what can I do for you?" Alfred said happily.

"Let me here a joke." Jerry asked.

"Certainly sire! Knock Knock" Alfred said.

"Who's there?" Jerry said back looking at Alfred with a smirk on his face. Dogmeat just waged his tail.

"Noah." Alfred said

"Noah who?"

"Noah place I can eat?" Alfred said. Jerry laughed at the joke, he got lucky with Alfred, the robot knew how to tell good jokes.

"Alfred I need you to do one more thing for me." Jerry said.

"Yes sir!"

"I need you to look out for this place while I'm gone, it's going to be a while." Jerry said.

"You are going somewhere sir?" Alfred asked.

"I'm going to go somewhere fare away Alfred, I'm going to be gone for a really long time. I need you to keep this place clean and keep tabs on Tenpenny Tower and Vault 101. If anyone asks, tell them that the Lone Wanderer went to wander some other Wasteland." Jerry said. Dogmeat looked at Jerry and whimpered.

"Aww! You think I'm going to leave you here?" Jerry exclaimed ruffling Dogmeat's ears. "You're coming with me pal!"

Jerry gathered some things and put them in his "vault bag" and called Dogmeat to his side. "Alfred, if I don't ever come back, give that box over on the table to Vault 101, they'll know what to do with it. Then after that, you are free, go live a happy life Alfred." Jerry said happily.

"Don't worry master, I'm sure you'll be fine." Alfred said, "I will wait here for you."

Jerry smiled back and, with Dogmeat in tow, left his house in Megaton, then he left Megaton, and then he wandered off into the Capital Wasteland.

…and then he wandered out of the Capital Wasteland

…and into the Mojave

* * *

I don't feel like ruining the way it ended. So thank you for reading.

P.S. Just tell me if there is anything concerning you about the story, like grammar errors or what not. I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm better than most. Yea, I went there.


	5. Chapter 5 Courier Meets Wanderer

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Fallout series obviously. It would amaze you, but I neither own the characters in the story too. Crazy I know!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: We Ain't in the Capital Wasteland anymore…**

Jerry didn't know if it was him or was his skin red? It's been a few months now, since he left the Capital Wasteland, he had some hold ups, but nothing too bad. Jerry lost connection with Galaxy New Radio after a while, and began to pick up other signals. The more he traveled west, the more the sun bared down on him, at first Jerry was thinking if the end of the world lies west. He passed through flat lands with literally nothing on it, it felt like he was on the moon at times. Dogmeat was getting irritated because they were running low on food and water. For a short time they stopped around the Kansas Wasteland, but found nothing of real importance.

It wasn't until the sun was so unbearable that Jerry passed out, who knows what Dogmeat did during that time. Jerry dreamed about the water, how he fought so hard to get it clean and enjoyable for everyone to drink. Now he is miles away from the Capital Wasteland, and the Sun here is so unforgivable, why did he leave? Jerry is starting to think again, it's never really good when he thinks, sometimes he realizes all the stupid things he's done when he DOESN"T think.

Later on, Jerry wakes up to Dogmeat licking his face a little worried for his Lone master.

"Hey it's alright buddy!" Jerry said, as he stood back up. When he wiped the dirt stuck to his face, Jerry heard Dogmeat growling. That could only mean one thing, that there was some unfriendly company. That's when Jerry saw off into the distance a group of what seemed like thousands of human bodies, all walking towards him. The leader of the pack was huge, and looked as if he had a huge hat on. The rays of the sun and the dust kicking up in the winds was distorting the image and making it more menacing. Jerry looked around for a place to hide, but he found nothing, it was all empty dry land. Curses!

Before Jerry could do anything, he was quickly picked up and was face to face with none other than the Legate himself. Jerry just stared into the soulless gaze of the Legate, he tried to wriggle himself out of the grip, but it was futile. The Legate then grabbed Jerry with both hands and shoved Jerry closer to his face, so that Jerry can smell the foul breath of the Legate. Unfortunately for the Legate (who was already angry about the loss at Hoover Dam, simply because a tiny man "talked him out of it"), the Lone Wanderer was both smart, and incredibly stupid. There is a reason why the Lone Wanderer is still alive folks! Anyway, Jerry then quickly put up his hitchhikers thumb, making the other Legionnaires grumble.

"Hey stranger!" Jerry said with a large smile on his face. "What's to say you put me down and let my dog go and I can give you a _rare item_" Jerry finished. The Legate was not impressed, but he was intrigued by the level of bravado this fool had. Jerry was just hoping the Legate would put him down already.

"What is this rare item you speak of?" the Legate demanded. The rest of the Legionaries gathered around, but not too close, to witness the spectacle that was the Lone Wanderer.

"Well you see, over in the east we do things differently. Instead of trying to kill me first, we usually help each other out, then get information, and _then_ we kill 'em!" Jerry rambled, now he was just pulling things out of his behind. Poor Dogmeat knew the level of "authenticity" his master was capable of, and let's just say that it isn't even worth value. The Legate was just about to kill Jerry when he noticed a similar sign that spelt disaster fir the Legion. The logo of the Vault-Tec's mascot, Vault Boy!

"Of course!" The Legate yelled, rather screeched. "Tell me where you got that device! Do you know _Him_? Well DO YOU!" The Legate shrilled. Jerry meanwhile was plugging his ears, while the Legate was screaming in his face.

"Do I know _Him_, no I know of nobody called "Him"" Jerry said, he was scratching his head to. The other Legions just stared in awe, how this skinny little punk was not even shaking with fear at the sight of the Legate.

The Legate, now more concerned than ever about this miscreant, was also caught speechless. Why was it that _both_ of them possessed this _Pipboy 3000_, old world tech that _He _had. The Courier, the one who single-handedly killed Caesar in his own stronghold and all those within it. Then that same Courier went and overthrew the entire Legion forces at the Dam. Oh, how the Legate remembered how he was _possessed_ by this Courier. The Courier's speech was above anything the Legate ever encountered, he was vexed, and the Courier won over a decade's worth of hard work with one simple conversation. Although, the Courier had this darkness around him, he wasn't like this animal in his hands. This rodent was on an entirely different league, the amount of frustration and amazement that this rodent could produce was astounding. The Legate, knew what he had to do, he had to kill the rat, and make sure what happened at the Dam, never happened again. Reaching for his sword, the Legate wanted to see the final look of Jerry's face, to see its anguish. _Le shock!_ To the Legates surprise, it seemed that nothing fazed the Lone Wanderer, for Jerry was just dangling by the Legate's grasp checking his…nails. Once Jerry noticed the Legate's reaching for the sword, he quickly scrambled to get out of the Legate's control. _Finally_, the Legate thought, now he can kill this profligate with joy.

Unfortunately for the Legate and his pack of Legionaries, Dogmeat was not one to allow his master (oblivious as he might be), to go down. With a great leap, Dogmeat nipped at the Legate until Jerry was dropped to the ground. The Legate then grabbed Dogmeat and hoisted him up by his collar. Jerry quickly reacted by grabbing his Mesmetron and blasted it at all the incoming Legionaries. Dogmeat gnashed his teeth enough that the Legate dropped him, looking at the odd duo while cradling his bloody arm. The Legionaries around the Legate all were walking around like possessed animals, like zombies.

"COME AT ME!" the Legate yelled opening his arms wide. Jerry aimed his Mesmetron at Lanius and pulled the trigger. Lanius quickly rolled to the right and threw his insanely huge sword at Jerry. Jerry ducked but the sword was thrown with a curve and it hit his left side.

Blood began to trickle down from Jerry's wound and the pain began to settle in. Lanius laughed. "HA! The sword is also coated with poison you damn profligate!" Lanius bellowed. Jerry glared hard at the Legate and wrapped his arms around the painful wound, he felt it begin to pulse, that made Jerry flop to the ground. Lanius walked towards Jerry ready to finish him off. Dogmeat, being the loyal dog that he was, stood between Lanius and his master growling.

"Your puppy won't be able to save you." Lanius said as he grabbed his huge sword and aimed it at Jerry's stomach.

Jerry grabbed Dogmeat and held him to his side, his side in pain. Above, all Jerry could see was the shadow of the Legate and the rays of the sun around him. Jerry could hear Dogmeat whimpering. His eyesight was beginning to blur, the heat was becoming insurmountably unbearable.

With one last exasperated breath…darkness.

"Hey wake up sir!" the voice said. "My I hope he didn't slip into a coma." the voice continued on. Then there was another voice, although it sounded much more feminine. "I don't know doc, he seems to be looking better? Lemme poke him again!" the girl voice said.

"No don't do that!" the older voice complained. "Why don't you get the dog away from him? Who knows maybe the dog might give him a reaction!"

"Doc, you worry too much! Besides it seems she's got a new friend!" the girl voice cheered.

"Oh you mean the other dog? I hope he's potty trained." the older voice said under his breath. The girl voice giggled, "Doc, where do you think he's from?"

"Beats me?" the Doc said.

All this time Jerry had his eyes closed and was trying to figure out whether or not he was dead. Couldn't be, he realized that he was breathing normally, and he felt that the sun was no longer on his face. Also, he kept feeling a constant brisk of hair on his hand. Now all Jerry had to do was remember how eyelids open again!

"Ugh…" Jerry groaned as his eyes opened. When the blur faded he saw a really nice lady looking down at him smiling.

"Wow!" the girl said, "He's about as handsome as the last one!". The Doc gave her a worn out look when she said that.

"You still remember that guy, geez who'd of guessed that that hard head was so… hard headed!" the Doc exclaimed, rubbing his head.

Slowly, Jerry started to get up finally standing upright on the bed. "Hey!" Jerry said with his had up waving.

"Hey! You finally came around." the Doc said. Dogmeat ran up to Jerry and put his paws on his thighs wagging his tail. "It seems that your dog is happy to see you too!" the Doc said.

"Yup, dat's my Dogmeat!" Jerry squealed while squeezing Dogmeat to death. The doc and the girl just stared at Jerry bewildered. "You mean that you called your dog _Dogmeat_?" they both said in unison.

"Well…yea…" Jerry said. Now that he thought about it, Jerry never understood why he did call Dogmeat that name. To him, it always stuck, Jerry liked the name and Dogmeat never had a problem with it.

"Well never mind, let me introduce myself. My name is Mitchell, I'm the doctor here in Goodsprings." Mitchell said.

"My name is Sunny Smiles!" Sunny said, "And this is Cheyenne my trusty dog! It seems that she has taken a liking to Dogmeat!" Sunny said patting both Dogmeat and Cheyenne on the head.

Jerry looked at Dogmeat mopishly, while Dogmeat looked back at him elated. "What's this about some guy that was here earlier?" Jerry asked.

Mitchell looked annoyed and Sunny shined with delight. "Well you see, there was another man that came to my door step wounded also. He was a courier from the Mojave Express" Mitchell said.

"So what's so important about him?" Jerry asked. "What, did he get whacked by one of those Legion skirt boys?"

Sunny giggled, "Nope, he got shot in the head!" she said.

Jerry's jaw went down, "Geez! Did he survive?" Jerry exclaimed.

Doctor Mitchell nodded his head in remembrance. "Not only did he survive, he changed the course of the Mojave's history, and if you can believe it, he's still alive."

At first Jerry didn't know what to think. Where the hell was he? This Mojave Wasteland place is starting to become weirder and weirder by the minute. All the Lone Wanderer wanted to know first, was how anyone could survive a gunshot to the head. Jerry knows he's been in some messy situations and nearly escaped with his life in most of them. Although, if Jerry ever got a bullet to his brain, he's sure he would be dead. Maybe the bullet didn't hit his head entirely, Jerry thought. The way Dr. Mitchell was putting it, the bullet went _in_ the courier's skull. Now, Jerry wasn't much of a doctor, but he did do a few operations back in the Capital. A bullet lodged into the brain means certain and instantaneous death.

"So you are telling me that some guy who worked as a delivery boy got shot in the head and went on to change history for the people of Mojave?" Jerry asked bewildered. This just didn't make sense, well, now that Jerry thought about it, his story wouldn't make sense to them too. Just…Jerry's escapades where more believable is all.

"Yes, well he comes by Goodsprings sometimes ever since we rescued him. Ha! He always has this guilty look on his face whenever he knocks on my door. I talk to him sometimes, I can tell he's lonely, although he won't admit it." Dr. Mitchell explained.

"Where do you think I can find this guy?" Jerry asked.

"If you stick around, he'll probably show up." Dr. Mitchell said.

Jerry thought about continuing on his own, but he figured that this Courier has more of the down low of this area. "It would be better to just stick around for a little while." Jerry thought.

Before anyone could really say much else, there was a harsh knock on the door.

"Speak of the _devil, _that's him!" Dr. Mitchell said, his face lit up. "I can tell by the way he bangs on the door."

Dr. Mitchell opened the door and there stood a tall dark figure. Jerry was amazed, how in the world does the Courier stay alive in this heat with all that black on!

"I thought you'd show up! By the way, you have a guest here, he's eager to meet you." The doc said.

The Courier walked inside the house and stopped in the middle of the room. He was looking dead at Jerry.

"_Why is he wearing the NCR's Veteran Ranger uniform?_" Jerry thought. "Hi! The names Jerry, I'm from Vault 101, over on the east side, the Capital Wasteland is what it's known by." Jerry said extending his hand.

The Courier extended his hand and shook Jerry's. Then he took off his mask breather, revealing a pale black haired man.

"Greetings, the names Sebastian." The Courier said holding out his hand. Jerry looked at Sebastian and winced, this guy smelled like smoke, he didn't like smoke.

"Geez you two must be hungry!" Doctor Mitchell said, he walked over to the kitchen and opened his fridge. "Hmmm, looks like I've only got Mantis Soup." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Mantis?" Jerry said confusingly.

"They are huge bugs, like Radroaches." Sebastian said, "It will be fine Dr. Mitchell, I'm not really hungry right now, besides, I'm sure two people of the same coin can manage without some food. There is no need to empty your fridge for us." Sebastian said looking at Jerry.

"No I'm hungry!" Jerry gushed, Sebastian looked at him disappointingly.

"Well go find some food for both you and the Doctor, he only patched you up!" Sebastian said whacking Jerry on the head.

"Now now you two, there is no need, although I did hear about some Yao Guai near Good Springs." Dr. Mitchell said.

"YAO GUAI!" Jerry panicked.

"Not a problem Doctor we will go take care of it." Sebastian said, hauling Jerry out the door.

"Hey hey HEY!" Jerry yelled ripping away from Sebastian's grasp. "Who are you to order me around, don't you know who I am, I'm the man who saved the entire Capital Wasteland, I've been to places so irradiated you'd of melted by just thinking about it!" Jerry said vigorously.

Jerry was surprised as to the response Sebastian had, he had a very sinister smile on his face. It didn't help that this guy had dark red eyes and a very pale face (for someone who lives in the Mojave), it was like Sebastian was made of evil. Then why was it that the people of Goodsprings welcomed him so much?

"Savior of the Capital Wasteland you say?" Sebastian said, he moved closer to Jerry, "How cute."

Jerry didn't like this guy, he was something else. "Yea look pal, if you think you can be scary, I've been on some serious drugs while in the middle of deformed ghoul infested swamp in the middle of nowhere! I've been to Dunwich Hall, I've been through some scary stuff. Unlike you, living out here in the bright Mojave. You think you're scary? You don't know dark till you've been through the Capital Wasteland." Jerry said. He was of course, only trying to act tough mainly because Sebastian was scaring the crap out of Jerry.

Sebastian leaned in closer to Jerry, his evil gaze dove deeper into Jerry's eyes. Jerry leaned more back, more and more, till he leaned too far back and fell on his ass.

"Haha!" Sebastian chuckled, he twisted around, man was he dramatic. "You may have conquered radiation, that's nice, but I'm sure you've never had to fight in a war have you?" Sebastian said.

Jerry got up and began to follow Sebastian, "A war? Yea I have, the Enclave where trying to take over the Capital Wasteland, if it wasn't for me and..." Jerry trailed off, he felt that pang of guilt again. To Jerry, he knew that if it wasn't really for his father, the Capital Wasteland would have never been saved. His father, who gave up his life to save Jerry and created the Water Purifier, which sustained clean water for all life in the Wasteland.

"And who?" Sebastian asked.

"My dad, honestly, I only completed what he started. He was a scientist you see, he sacrificed himself for the sake of humanity." Jerry said solemnly.

Sebastian looked upon Jerry, "Guess he does have some substance." Sebastian thought. "What about your mother?" Sebastian asked.

"She died when I was born, but she was a scientist too who actually visualized the chance of humanity having clean water again." Jerry said, "What about you, where are your parents?" Jerry said.

Sebastian just stared at Jerry, "I don't feel like telling you." he said.

"Hey! That's not fair, I told you my story, now it's your turn!" Jerry yelled.

"I never asked you to tell me your past, I don't really care." Sebastian said.

Jerry was seething, this guy was just too prideful, probably killed a lot of Deathclaws of something. "You asked me about my mother?" Jerry said.

"Your mother not your life story." Sebastian blowed Jerry off.

"Oh, Oh alright them smart ass, what about YOUR mother?" Jerry said.

Sebastian sighed, "Fuck off" Sebastian said to Jerry.

"Where are we going!" Jerry yelled back at Sebastian.

"To capture the Yao Guai." Sebastian said nonchalantly.

Jerry was glad that he left Dogmeat back at the house, Dogmeat wasn't very clever, usually charging out to fight Deathclaws and such.

It wasn't long before the two found the bear roaming around near the abandoned school house. Sebastian pulled out his sniper gun, and sighted in on the bear. Sebastian began to apply more pressure on the trigger, slowly he began to control his breathing.

"Do you know anything about the Legion?" Jerry's face appeared on Sebastian's scope. Sebastian freaked out, tried to stop himself from firing, but it was too late.

Sebastian jerked the trigger sending the bullet elsewhere and startling the Yao Guai.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Sebastian roared at Jerry, the both of them noticing the Yao Guai charging strait for them.

"AH! Hold on I got 'em!" Jerry screamed, then took out his Chinese Assault rifle and began firing at the Yao Guai. Although he kept missing the bear.

"Dumbass! Everyone knows that rifle is inaccurate! Stop making it angrier!" Sebastian screamed, the bear growled and leaped towards them.

The two threw themselves onto the ground rolling away from the bear, the dust began to kick up , making it hard to see.

"Okay let me try something else!" Jerry screamed, pulling out his Combat Shotgun which broke immediately as he pulled its trigger.

"You muppet! Don't you have a fucking Rifle!" Sebastian yelled, he quickly pulled out his rifle and blasted the Yao Guai in the face, blowing it's head clean off, and splattering it's brains onto Jerry.

As the dust cleared, the two got up dusting themselves off, or in Jerry's case, picking off the bits of brain matter on him.

"Sorry about that." Jerry said, letting off a few coughs.

Sebastian was breathing hard, he nearly lost his life because of this Jerry bloke. "Let me see your weapons!" Sebastian said holding his hand out.

"Look okay, I'll admit it, most of my weapons suck. That's only because I traveled all this way from the Capital Wasteland, that's really far!" Jerry said, showing Sebastian his collection of weapons.

Sebastian looked, and his had to bit his tongue from laughing hard. Jerry had a 10mm pistol, a broken combat shotgun, a chinese assault rifle with a dented muzzle, a plasma pistol with no ammo, a dull combat knife, and a BB gun.

"This is all you have!" Sebastian's face twisted and he then he started laughing hysterically.

Jerry was not amused, while Sebastian began to roll on the ground banging his hands on the floor and holding his stomach laughing manically. Jerry stood there obviously embarrassed about his "war chest", while Sebastian's shiny sniper rifle and clean looking hunting rifle rested on one of the rocks.

"Okay, how on Earth did you ever get by?" Sebastian said, walking to Jerry, he had tears in his eyes and his pale face was a rosie pink.

"Well-I'm just that badass!" Jerry said crossing his arms.

"Right right! I think they all just felt bad for you. Tell me, where did you live, what secluded place did you live in. I mean look at you! You act so out of touch!" Sebastian said.

"I was born in Vault 101, I already told you that!" Jerry sneered, he instantly regretted it, because it only made Sebastian laugh even harder.

"A vault dweller! Oh blimey, that's right you said you were born in a vault!" Sebastian leaned back on a boulder and started wheezing. "No wonder you look so lost!"

"Shut up!" Jerry yelled, "All have you know, I have single handedly destroyed Raven Rock, I've purified the water supply, and I've been to outer space!" Jerry yelled.

"Should have stayed there." Sebastian snorted back.

"Okay sir! What's so badass about you?" Jerry yelled in Sebastian's face. "What in the world did you do to help humanity?"

"Nothing, I have no desire to help humanity, I'm just trying to get by." Sebastian said, "What, not everyone is good you know!" Sebastian said.

"Then why is it that the people in Goodsprings like you so much?" Jerry said, "If you're not a good guy, then what are you?"

"I help the people in Goodsprings out with some of their problems because they saved my life when I got shot in the head." Sebastian said, "I figure even you would understand the meaning of returning a favor."

Jerry hesitated, but he couldn't help it. "Can I see your weapons?" Jerry asked quietly, his face blushing a little.

Sebastian smiled and dropped his duffle bag in front of Jerry. Inside the bag there was a Plasma Rifle, an odd looking 9mm pistol, a M16 assault rifle with scope, a grenade launcher, a few SMG's, basically all the cool stuff, and they were all in mint condition.

"Wow!" Jerry said.

"Impressive I know, you should the see the rest." Sebastian said.

"The rest?" Jerry paused.

"Yes, the rest, they are stored in my house." Sebastian said.

"You live in places?" Jerry said shocked.

"Yes, I have two houses, one in New Vegas and the other in Novac." Sebastian said. "Anyway, help me hut this thing up to bring it back to the town."

While they began to cut up the Yao Guai, Jerry looked at Sebastian. Jerry figured that while Sebastian was not a good guy, he was definitely a jerk, but from what Jerry could see; Sebastian looked like somewhere in his dark heart, there was some type of care for the people close to him. While Jerry lived most of his life in the Vault, Sebastian looks like he was raised in the outside since birth, so his thinking may be different from his.

"_Well Jerry, I'm defiantly not in the Capital Wasteland anymore_." Jerry thought as the two headed back to Goodsprings, the sun setting behind them.

* * *

See this one is longer, the next one will be more eventful, but I can't type everything all at once so forgive me. Thank you for reading.

P.S. Sebastian is the name of a cat I used to have.


	6. Chapter 6 Lured

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fallout series, but you probably already know that. See, I was getting better but you ruined it!**

**This chapter goes by really quick. I was wondering, since it's rated M, does that mean people are expecting a sex scene? Or does that only apply to anime fanfics because DAYUM! Now I'm reminded why I don't read fanficiton. I mean if you want a sex scene, I'll find some way to get Jerry and Sebastian to screw each other, unless you want to see a CourierxMaria 9mm lemon...if you're into that stuff...**

**No I don't think I'll be having any sex scenes, let's forget about it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Lured!

As Sebastian and Jerry walked back to Goodsprings, and it was coming close to darkness. Most of the people went back into their houses, everyone knows better than staying out past daylight. Not to mention that the Legion raided Nipton not too far from them, and that the Quarry had Deathclaws crawling all over the place. No, Goodsprings nor anywhere in the Mojave Wasteland was safe at night.

"Hey, how is it that you have red eyes?" Jerry asked, he's never seen a person with red eyes, unless they had something fucked up happened to them.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, it really was no one's business, but if Jerry _had_ to know… "I fell into a bushel of super irradiated mushrooms, and the spores messed up my eyes." Sebastian said.

"How though?" Jerry asked.

Sebastian laughed a little, sometimes it was fun telling his story. "Well, I was fighting a three headed _Super_ Glowing One. I managed to kill it, but I fell into a cove of irradiated mushrooms. Afterwards, I saw many naked females who all wanted to screw me, they even showed me how the world looked like before it was blown up. I must say, those girls where quite nice, then after for what seemed like forever, I woke up in the middle of nowhere with some normal ghouls looking at me. They said that I was laying out in the sun for days and thought I was dead, but nonetheless they were surprised that I was alive and even more with bright glowing red eyes."

Jerry was amazed, he's been on a few highs from glowing mushrooms before, but Sebastian experienced Nirvana! "What did you do when you found out about your eyes?" Jerry asked.

"Pft! Nothing, I killed the ghouls and took this hunting rifle you see here!" Sebastian said swinging around his rifle. "It's not like I've ever seen my face before either, I just now know how I look like."

"Why did you kill innocent ghouls!" Jerry said amazed.

"I hate ghouls, they are too ugly to be alive. Besides, they are like the only things here in the Mojave that I can kill and not get in trouble for. Honestly, no one really cares about them." Sebastian said gleefully.

"Damn! Is there anyone you care about!" Jerry said angrily, in his mind, there was no doubt that Sebastian was a sociopath!

"Maria..." Sebastian whispered under his breath.

"Maria, lemme guess, that's your girlfriend of the week huh? Look I get it, you are a sociopathic romanticist-" Jerry abruptly stopped when he saw Sebastian pull out the fancy pistol with the Virgin Mary on it. "**THAT MARIA!**" Jerry yelled in frustration.

"Yes, I fucking love her!" Sebastian said, he even kissed the gun.

Jerry's mind had a nuclear explosion, was this guy for real? The more Jerry thought about it, the more he realized just how scary and...inhuman Sebastian's behaviors where. For starters he was regarded as a hero, yet he clearly displays a psychotic/sociopathic personality, with little to no care for life but his and fucking "_Maria_". What was paramount was the fact that this was the guy to weaken the fearsome Caesar's Legion, the guy who single-handedly handed over victory to the NCR and made Mr. House disappear. To Jerry, he found it hard to wrap his mind around Sebastian the Courier, but Jerry thinks it had something to do with being shot in the _fucking_ head!

The closer they got to Goodsprings the more ominous a smell drifted their way, it was smoke. From afar, the two could see a sinister bright orange and red glow coming from that area.

Quickly, Jerry and Sebastian ran towards the town, by the time they got there the entire town was engulfed in flames. Sebastian bolted towards Dr. Mitchel's house with Jerry following behind him.

"Sebastian wait up!" Jerry called out, but Sebastian vanished among the plumes of smoke. "SHIT!" Jerry hissed, luckily, he heard Dogmeat's bark and found his dog near by a shack going hysterical.

"Dogmeat! Come on boy let's get out of here!" Jerry said tugging on Dogmeat, but he wouldn't budge. Jerry noticed that Dogmeat saw something inside the shack, and he heard screaming too.

Taking a few steps back, Jerry kicked the door down. It was a good thing that the door was partially burnt down, he wasn't very apt to unarmed combat. Inside the burning shack, Jerry saw what looked like to be a tall dark figure. The figure turned around and Jerry was frozen in his place, he could see the large white eyes and a large mouth with long jagged sharp teeth. It grinned and growled at Jerry and went straight towards him.

BANG! Jerry opened his eyes, his body tense and hot from the fire surrounding him. In front of him he saw the Courier with his trench coat fluttering from the hot blowing air. Sebastian had two pistols in his hands, the Maria and another odd looking gun. Without mercy Sebastian fired away at the monster, hitting critical in every shot.

That is when Jerry realized it, Sebastian had the same ability he does. For some reason, Jerry found it harder to use his ability in the Mojave, and it was probably because he wasn't used to the faster pace of the Mojave, but Sebastian lives in the fast lane.

Within seconds Sebastian dropped that monster to the floor, its dead body evaporating into thin air.

"Come on! We have to put out the fire or more of these things will come!" Sebastian yelled helping Jerry up.

They both ran to the pub where most of the citizens where at, Sunny and Dr. Mitchell where there directing the townsfolk.

Sebastian went to the main water irrigation pump and let the water go at full blast. Eventually the pipes exploded from the ground and from inside the houses spreading water allover Goodsprings.

Jerry and the others took several hoses and connected them together, putting the rest of the fires out.

It was early into the morning, the Yao Guai meat was all burnt up and much of the town was too. Thankfully, no one was killed, and the homes didn't really need any major fixes.

Early that next morning the townsfolk held a meeting to figure out what started a fire so massive.

"I think it was a mutant, the ones with the Stealthboys!" one of the townsfolk said, many of the other people grumbled and shook their heads in agreement.

"He could be right you know, remember Sebastian you had to deal with those Mutants in Novac?" Dr. Mitchell said.

Sebastian was leaned up against the wall, his head bowed, and hand over his chin. _"Did they see the shadows?_" Sebastian asked himself, apparently only Jerry knew about the shadow figures.

"Excuse me!" Jerry said stepping in the middle of the crowd. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you guys think that it could be the Legion?" Jerry was meet with gasps.

"The Legion back!" one townsman said.

"They'll have their revenge!" another said.

"We should send word to the NCR!" a little boy said.

Pretty soon the whole pub erupted in panicked suggestions. Sebastian took a disappointed sigh as he walked to the counter-top and stood on it.

"THE NCR ISN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME!" Sebastian yelled at the top of his lungs. The crowd looked up at him, Sebastian could see the fear in their eyes. Unlike him and Jerry, these people didn't have the skills they had, they were helpless. Sebastian isn't a fan of heroism, but the Legion is no fan of his. If there was anything Sebastian couldn't stand was the Legion, their ancient views and retarded dialect drove Sebastian crazy.

"What do you mean Sebastian?" Sunny said.

"What I mean is that, honestly, before the Legate left, he told me that when he comes back he'd be stronger. The NCR of course thinks that they will be ready to face them again, but with their forces spread as thin as it is, they won't have a bloody chance!" Sebastian said.

"Don't worry people of Goodsprings! I the Lone Wanderer, and Sebastian the demonic Courier will do what we can to aid your troubles." Jerry said all of a sudden with both his hands extended, the fucking hero. The townsfolk seemed to like the idea, but Sebastian was glaring hard at Jerry.

Later that night, Sebastian and Jerry got stuck in the same room together, the next day they were to set out to New Vegas to warn the NCR.

"The fuck you calling me demonic?" Sebastian sneered.

"What?" Jerry laughed not at the fact that Sebastian took offense to that, but the fact that he waited till _later that night_ to tell him that. "Umm, take a good look in the mirror and then look up the word "Sociopath" and tell me it doesn't fit your personality type!"

"I'm not a devil!" Sebastian said, "Bloody hell! This is the wasteland we live in, don't tell me you'll believe a pack of ghouls saying they were human once, but consider me a demon because I have red eyes!"

"Alright, it's not really your eyes, but personality wise, yea I'd consider you a demon." Jerry said laying down on his bed.

"Did you see those shadows?" Sebastian said suddenly, his blood red eyes looking at Jerry.

Jerry remembered the dark figure that nearly killed him. Jerry tensed at the thought that he nearly died that night, he patted Dogmeat's sleepy head for some comfort. "Yea I saw them, thanks though, for saving me ya know." Jerry said.

"Oh...yea…no problem" Sebastian said then looking away.

It was silent after that, for some reason Sebastian just turned over and went to bed. Jerry knew there was more to it, but Sebastian wasn't as direct as Jerry was. Another thing Jerry learned that night, Sebastian was not as sociopathic as he thought. The only reason Sebastian glared at Jerry at the pub, wasn't because Jerry basically volunteered the two of them for finding the culprits, it was only because Sebastian doesn't like being called a demon. Not to mention that Sebastian jumped in front of an unknown monster putting his life at risk to save Jerry's life.

The two fell asleep ready for the long day ahead of them, completely unaware of the dark figure standing right in the middle of their room.

* * *

**So that is it for chapter 6. Look I left a cliff hanger! It's not really a cliff hanger, I know you really don't care about the figure. Mainly because you are all like "Yup I knew it, _would _be Gary!" it's okay, I'm bad at plot twists. Thank you for reading my story, Fallout is a cool game, not a cool place to live in real life though._  
_**

**P.S. Mr. Grouchy is going to be busy for a while because the military wants me to go to a party, a WORKING PARTY that is! This could last a few days, and I will be way to angry to write, I might break my only writing device. **

**I can't afford to break it, I'm trying to buy a car.**

**Why are you still here? Go away!**


End file.
